


[Podfic] An Unusual Proposal

by Tarae



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of RaceTheWind10's story</p><p>Author's summary: HG would be a bit of a chicken about proposing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] An Unusual Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Unusual Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23679) by RaceTheWind10. 



  


**Lenght:** 8:55 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/kipt/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+WH13%2B-%2BAn%2BUnusual%2BProposal%2B%2528by%2Bracethewind10%2529.mp3) (mp3)


End file.
